Wireless communication services, such as voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and voice over long term evolution (VoLTE), continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of users requesting these services. Mobile communication devices access these services via a long term evolution (LTE) network. A mobile communication device connects to the LTE network via a particular base station, such as an evolved Node B (eNB), when the mobile communication device is within a geographic area associated with the particular base station. Currently, a LTE network prioritizes voice traffic over all other types of traffic in order to provide an almost lossless service quality for the voice traffic. During network congestion, an increasing number of data packets, associated with data services (e.g., web applications), are dropped because the LTE network is trying to guarantee that no voice packets are dropped for voice traffic. As a result, transmission of data traffic and a user's data services experience can suffer considerably.